Teen Angst
by CBratter
Summary: This story takes a slightly different route to look and Veronica and Logan's relationship. It is a focus on some teenage drama, but surprisingly it isn't theirs.


So this is a simple one shot. I always liked the idea of Heather. She was a great aspect to Logan's character in my mind. I've always wondered about how she and Veronica would interact. In my mind, Veronica and Logan just had to work things out in the future. This story doesn't address how, but it isn't the focus. This was just something I was playing around with and decided to publish. I hope you enjoy. As always, I don't own Veronica Mars or any aspects of it.

* * *

><p>"Uggg, I just hate boys!" The teenage girl screamed as she flipped her cell phone shut and threw it down onto the couch.<p>

"Umm, Veronica?" Logan called to the bedroom. "Could you, uhh, come out here?"

"Yeah Logan, what's up?"

He crossed to her and whispered quietly, "Heather seems to be having some kind of issue with boys. Maybe you could talk to her."

"Why don't you?" Veronica asked. She had gotten closer to Heather over the past year, but the bond between Logan and Heather was much stronger.

"Because I'm a guy," he said glancing back over at Heather who was sitting on the couch looking miserable and fuming at the same time. "She might hurt me," he whispered.

"Logan, she is a 13 year old girl. Stop being such a wimp."

"Ughhhhh!" Heather shrieked from the couch.

Logan opened his eyes wider and stared at Veronica. "Okay fine," she said and turned away from him.

Logan disappeared into the bedroom, and Veronica sat down next to Heather on the couch. "Heather, what's going on?"

"Boys suck," Heather said.

"They most certainly can," Veronica replied in agreement, nodding. "What happened?"

"Well..." Heather seemed unsure whether she could tell the whole story.

"Heather, it's fine. Believe me, whatever it is I'm sure I've been in a worse situation."

"This boy at school asked me to go out with him. I'm not supposed to have a boyfriend yet. My mom said I was too young, but I thought…"

"You figured she'd never know."

"Yeah." Heather said, "He was cute, so I said yes when he asked me out. But now he decided that he likes this girl Katie more than me. So he asked her out, and she said yes."

"That sucks completely," Veronica said.

"The worst part of it is that Katie is awful. She is really mean to me. She once started a rumor that I peed my pants in class and everyone believed her."

"I just hate when mean girls get their way."

"Now Jason, that's the boy, he said he realized how mean she is and he wants me to go out with him again. But I'll never ever forgive him. Never." With that Heather burst into tears. Veronica pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for listening to me Veronica"

"No problem. I know how much it sucks."

"Did you ever have something like that happen?" Heather asked whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I have actually."

"What was it like?" Heather asked. "Oh sorry, I'm being nosey."

"No, it's okay. My boyfriend and I had broken up. It was just for a little while. Then we got back together, and I found out that while we were broken up he had… he had... gone out with this girl I went to high school with who…" Veronica trailed off. How exactly did she tell this story to a 13 year old.

"Did he sleep with her?" Heather asked.

Veronica realized that she was forgetting just how worldly 13 years olds were. "Yeah, he did," she replied.

"How was the girl? Was she mean like Katie?"

"Yeah, she was. When we were in high school she didn't like me. We were at a party one night and she spit in her drink and gave it to me." Heather made a grossed out face. "Turned out the drink had something else slipped into it."

"Like ruffies?" Heather asked.

"How do you know about all this stuff?" Veronica asked.

"I'm 13. I'm not a baby."

"Yeah, I know." Veronica said. "Let's just leave it that it was one of the worst nights of my life, and I blamed her for it for a long time."

"You don't anymore?" Heather asked.

"I'm not happy with her, and I'd rather not ever see her again. But I have gotten over blaming her for that night. She didn't know what would happen."

Heather nodded. "What about your boyfriend? What happened when you found out that she had slept with him?"

"I broke up with him. I told him I could never forgive him for doing that." Veronica sighed sadly.

"Did you still like him?" Heather asked, noticing Veronica's reaction.

"Yeah, I did. I wish I had forgiven him then."

"What ended up happening?"

"We both started dating other people for awhile," Veronica replied.

"Did you ever get back together?"

"Yeah we did. Almost a year later."

"Are you glad you got back together with him, or was he mean to you again?" Veronica smiled and started to respond. "Oh my god, it was Logan wasn't it?" Heather interrupted.

Veronica laughed. "Yes, it was."

"I can't believe he did that!" Heather screamed standing up from the couch.

"Heather, it is okay. I didn't tell you the story to make you mad at Logan."

"I know, but Logan? I thought he was a good guy!" Heather was still yelling.

"Heather calm down and sit down again," Veronica said motioning to the couch.

"Fine," Heather said.

"Now listen, Logan is a good guy. Everyone makes mistakes. Logan has and so have I. I don't know this boy you were going out with, but he will make mistakes and so will you, with him or with someone else." Veronica took a breath. "What I am trying to say is, that holding a grudge doesn't do any good. What you need to do is weigh out the pros and cons. You know this boy. Is he worth giving a second chance or not?"

"But how do I know he won't hurt me again?"

"You don't." Veronica said. "With Logan I know that he would never do anything to hurt me on purpose. That realization was enough for me to decide to trust him again."

With that, Heather's cell phone began to ring. "It's my mom," she said. "She must be downstairs." She answered the phone. "Yeah, I'll be right down." She closed the phone and grabbed her coat. "Logan, I have to go," she called out. She hugged Veronica. "Thanks for talking to me Veronica"

"No problem," Veronica said.

"Bye short stuff," Logan said coming out of the bedroom and hugging Heather. "See you in a few weeks."

"Bye." Heather hurried out the door.

Logan and Veronica were left alone in the living room. "So you work through her issues?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I think so. I just let her know she wasn't the only one something like that had ever happened to." She sat down on the couch.

Logan sat down next to her, "I'm glad you decided I was worth another chance."

"You were listening?" Veronica asked hitting him in the chest.

"Only once she started yelling," Logan said wrapping an arm around Veronica's shoulder. "So you wish you had forgiven me right away?"

"Yeah, I do." Veronica said.

Logan smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I wish you had, too," he whispered against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Logan," Veronica said into his neck as he pulled her into a tight hug.


End file.
